Pruebalo Antes de Juzgar Versión FF
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Como prometí esta es la versión de mi otro fic con los personajes de mis "queridas" amigas, aqui habran un par de venganzas. Espero que lo disfruten y si no les gusta pues no lo lean.


**_PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN POR LO CORTITO! T-T Pero estos son cortitos asique no reclamen ¬¬ Espero que te guste Aky ¬u¬ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA _**

**_PD: Creanme que me hizo mal escuchar Chocolate de Jesse & Joy -.-_**

* * *

"_**Akyra y Kord"**_

Una mujer de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca, y poseía unos ojos violetas muy hermosos, su nombre era Akyra Stahl la cual se dirigía al refugio Shane, su babosa Terror dormía plácidamente en su tubo para babosas. Iba pues Trixie la había llamado para devolverle algo que le había prestado hace unos días. Había decidido caminar en lugar de ir en su meca-bestia, era un lindo día a decir verdad además de ser San Valentín.

Esa era otra razón para ir caminando, todo estaba decorado para esa hermosa fecha. Había globos, parejas de distintas edades caminando de aquí para allá tomadas de la mano o abrazadas, alguna que otra compartiendo un tierno beso. Todo eso le parecía de lo más romántico, soltó un suspiro y en su mente apareció la imagen de cierto Troll sonrojándola al instante. Sacudió la cabeza y apresuro el paso, desde hace mucho tiempo que se sonrojaba con solo pensar en aquel guapo mecánico. **(Hagamos una pausa porque sé que Aky acaba de gritar leyendo esto xD)**. Diviso el refugio y corrió a tocar la puerta, pero para su mala o buena suerte le abrió en quien más pensaba.

-H-Hola Aky-. Saludo Kord un tanto nervioso, en sus azuladas mejillas se podía ver un tono rojizo.

-H-Hola K-Kord, ¿E-Esta Trix?-. Pregunto con nerviosismo la oji violeta jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Am no, salió hace un rato con Eli, ya sabes por todo eso de San Valentín-. Respondió el Troll intentando sonar natural, pero no le funciono tanto.

-Oh, pues… entonces mejor vengo mañana…-. Comenzó a decir dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡No!-. Grito Kord mientras ella volteaba a verlo sorprendida.- Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a esperarla? No tardaran tanto en volver-. Se justifico el mecánico rascándose la nuca.

-Ah gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia-. Dijo Akyra un tanto sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, jamás serás una molestia para mí, me agrada tu compañía-. Dijo el Troll dejándola pasar mientras le sonreía, ella le sonrió devuelta.

-Gracias, eh Kord tienes un poco de aceite en la mejilla-. Comento la oji violeta apuntándole.

-¿Qué? Oh cierto, estaba tomando un descanso de la reparación de la meca de Pronto-. Respondió Kord intentando limpiarse la mancha en su mejilla.

-Espera déjame ayudarte-. Dijo Aky sacando un pañuelo para luego acercarse y limpiarle la mejilla, en cuanto termino ambos se dieron cuenta de la cercanía y se miraron a los ojos, se separaron rápidamente mientras se formaba un silencio muy tenso.

-¿Q-Quieres chocolate?-. Pregunto el Troll repentinamente para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Ah está bien-. Respondió nerviosa sentándose en el sofá, el mecánico fue por el tan preciado dulce y volvió con una pequeña caja de bombones.

Cada uno saco uno de los chocolates los cuales tenían distintos sabores, algunos eran de fresa o frambuesa, otros de manjar o con nueces y también habían con vainilla. En definición, estaban deliciosos. Se estaban acabando en poco tiempo y solo quedaba uno, era el más delicioso quizás, tenía relleno de manjar, trufa y crema. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, querían ese dulce más que nada, rápidamente intentaron alcanzarlo pero como Kord tiene una gran manota es obvio que agarro el dulce primero, antes de que Aky pudiera quitárselo se lo puso en la boca y sonrió con suficiencia.

Sintió algo chocar contra sus labios y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que los labios de su "amiga", sintió como ella intentaba con su lengua quitarle el dulce de la boca pero no se lo haría tan fácil, con su propia lengua inicio una lucha por el chocolate intentando mantenerlo en su boca. Al ver que le costaba más de lo esperado quitarle el tan preciado bombón, Aky se sentó a horcajadas de Kord abrazándolo por el cuello mientras sentía sus manos en su cintura. La puerta se abrió pero ellos siguieron en lo que hacían.

-¡¿Oigan no van a saludar?!-. Grito Trixie intentando hacer que notaran su presencia, pero los cariñosos movieron un brazo para indicar que no molestara.

-Dudo que te hagan caso cariño-. Comento Eli poniendo una mano en su hombro, la pelirroja suspiro.

-Sí, supongo que tendré que devolverle a Aky la memoria portátil otro día-. Dijo Trixie mientras que los tortolitos seguían sin notar su presencia. Parece que tenían pulmones de acero.

* * *

**_TADA! xD Solo dire siguiente pareja Romina y su OC Alan ¬u¬ BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
